


Of Bears and Holidays

by FirePony16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePony16/pseuds/FirePony16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes remembers his last Christmas in 1940s and decides to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bears and Holidays

Bucky Barnes had made it a habit to visit the Smithsonian every month since the battle in DC, the battle that had freed him from Hydra’s grasp.

He had long since memorized every detail, every fact plate. Analyzed every picture, every artifact.

But it comforted him when the memories that had returned matched up with the displays. Not knowing that Steve Rogers had long since made corrections to any mistakes the museum had once had.

In celebration of the holiday season, the Smithsonian had a video of a somewhat recent interview playing. One that had taken place during Steve’s first Christmas in the 21st century.

Bucky was sitting in the corner of the video room, a thick jacket concealing his metal arm. The Steve on the screen had looked tired, despite a soft smile at his lips as he had been interviewed.

 _“What’s your favorite holiday memory, Captain?”_ had asked the interviewer, a woman’s voice from just off screen.

Steve’s eyes had looked distant, _“’d have to say my last Christmas with Bucky. The Commandos and I had just returned to base from our latest mission. We were exhaustion, a bit sick for home, for our families. At the time, Buck ‘n his family was the last I had left. When we got to the base, they told us that we’d been awarded a week and a half of furlough even though it was still the first week of December. We all went home for an early Christmas. The Barnes’ got quite a surprise when Buck ‘n me got back to Brooklyn. Mrs. Barnes almost fainted.”_ He had laughed a little.

_"Why is that?”_

_“She hadn’t known I was Captain America. I wasn’t really allowed to tell. Classified and all. Bucky’s sisters had figured it out from our vague letters and news clips. They loved teasing him about the comics; even gave him a Bucky Bear. He would never tell anyone that he treasured it. Found it in his trunk after…”_ Steve had swallowed his eyes sad.

_“What happened to the bear?”_

_“Sent it and the rest of his effects home. I was told after I woke that mine had been kept safe by Peggy Carter.”_

_“How was the rest of your time with the Barnes’?”_

_“Wonderful. The girls got me a set of colored pencils since I wasn’t colorblind anymore. Bucky and I got ‘em sweets from overseas.”_ His expression fond. The video faded to restart.

Bucky could vaguely remember laughing girls, playful teasing, and warm home-cooked meals. He left as a couple of families just sat down.

Hands shoved deep in his pockets, he drifted through the rest of the exhibit. He tried to feel lighthearted when he remember a bit more of his last real Christmas like Steve and him giving piggyback rides to his sisters and then playing in the snow for the first time without having to worry about Steve literally catching his death in the cold. He almost smiled as he remembered the stern talking to his mother had given Steve and him about being grown young men and playing in snow like little kids. They had nodded and hid their chuckles until after she had left.

The exit to the exhibit was through the gift shop. It was routine to walk straight through and disappear into the night. But this time he lingered.

Maybe it was because it was the first week of December. Maybe something else.

He browsed the shop filled with posters, clothes, toys, keychains, mugs, and books. Filled to the brim with Captain America, ol’ Bucky Barnes, the Howling Commandos, and a few Avengers items. Even the new team member, Falcon, could be found.

He turned down one aisle and navigated past a group of elementary school kids to stand before a cluster of toy bears. There was one Bucky Bear left. Oddly enough, it was missing it’s left arm. With a snort, he grabbed it and headed for the cashier.

“Hi, find everything you were looking for?” asked the cheery girl when it was his turn to pay for the bear.

Bucky nodded while he set the bear on the counter and dug his wallet out.

“Oh, do you want me to see if got any other Bucky Bears in the back that-”

“No, it’s fine.” More accurate, Bucky left unspoken.

“Oh okie dokie, Sir.”

Bucky handed over a wad of cash and left with the bear in his pocket.

~*~

Two weeks and three burned Hydra bases later, Bucky found himself in a café drinking coffee in Pennsylvania. The Bucky Bear was still nestled in his pocket, it’s missing arm had been replaced with a silver one with a little red star of its own. He had even found a dark blue jacket to replace the comic style outfit. He sometimes wondered what Steve would think of it or the package of art pencils and sketchpad in his pack that he had gotten yesterday.

He left the café when the song ‘I’ll Be Home For Christmas’ started to play overhead.

~*~

The day before Christmas Eve, Bucky paced just a block from the Avengers tower. He had come a long way since the battle in DC. Sure, his memories were still a hit and miss at times, some of the nightmares had lingered, and there were a few Hydra bases left to turn to ash but he was kind of ready for a home now.

“Now or never,” he muttered as he headed for the Tower’s front door. He adjusted the strap of his duffle on his shoulder before walked in the entrance. The security eyed him but waved him through. He was surprised that they didn’t check his bag. Maybe it was because he had cleaned himself up and dressed not like a homeless person. Yeah, he had kept his hair long but it was currently tied up. The metal arm was still hidden though, too recognizable to Hydra to not hide it while he had been on the run.

He wandered over the reception desk. The woman smiled, her eyes betrayed her nervousness.

“Hello, how can I help you?” she asked. Her nametag said Cindy.

“Here ta see, Captain Rogers?”

She eyed his left arm and then his duffle before her attention returned to his face.

“No harm, ma’am. Just an ol’ friend.” He added his most genuine smile.

She frowned but picked up a phone and dialed.

“Hello Sir, I have someone asking to see the Captain,” she said into the phone while she watched Bucky, “Yes, it’s-”

“Bucky Barnes, ma’am,” he informed.

“Bucky Barnes, sir.”

 _“Really. Terminator arm and all?”_ Bucky could hear on the other line. He internally sighed and pulled off his left glove. He waved his metal hand at her.

The woman nodded and replied the same. Her eyes had widened a bit.

_“Sent Robocop up, Miss Cindy.”_

Cindy lead him to the private elevator.

“Jarvis will help you the rest of the way,” she said before he walked into the elevator.

The doors closed behind him softly and one of the buttons for the upper floors lit up.

“Welcome to the Tower, Sergeant Barnes,” spoke a British voice. Must be Jarvis.

“Sir would like to meet with you before you proceed to the Captain’s floor,” Jarvis continued.

“Sir as in Tony Stark, right?”

“Yes.”

“Sure, would be concerned about his security measures if he didn’t.”

“Thank you.” The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Tony Stark leaning casually against an Ironman suit greeted him in the hall.

“Well, Barnes, what brings ya to my humble home?”

“Home for the holidays and all that jazz.”

“And your last seventy years of-”

Bucky cut him off.

“My homicidal tendencies are solely focused on the bad guys these days. Ask Hydra, I’ve been quite the nuisance since DC.”

“So I’ve heard. Well, Capsicle doesn’t know you’re here. Feel free to join the girl and boy band,” with that, Tony Stark walked off.

Bucky shrugged to himself not really knowing what he had expected of Stark. He walked back into the elevator when it opened again.

At Steve’s floor, the lights were out. Bucky had forgotten that one in the morning meant most people were asleep.

“Feel free to make yourself comfort, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky nodded and set his duffle on the coffee table. He pulled out the bear and the newspaper wrapped package and set them on Steve’s kitchen table.

After kicking off his boots and lying down on the couch, Bucky slept.

~*~

It was the smell of coffee that woke him up the next morning. Feeling well rested for once, he left his jackets and boots at the couch and headed for the kitchen. He found Steve sitting at the table, sipping at his coffee and holding the bear’s silver paw in the other hand. He was gently rubbing the silver material with his thumb, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

Bucky leaned against the doorway and arms crossed, “fixed it.”

Steve looked up with a chuckle, “Of course, Buck. Fine lookin coat too.”

“Damn right,” Bucky smiled. Steve stood and carried the bear over.

“Home for the holidays?”

“In time for the holidays.”

Steve hugged him.

“It’s great to have you back, jerk,” Steve murmured, sounding on the verge of tears, and Bucky tightened his grip on his friend before pulling away.

“Great to be back, punk.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoyed. Feel free to leave any feedback. Happy Holidays. :)  
> PS- I made a picture of the Bucky Bear but I couldn't figure out how to post it with the story. Check out this story on FF.net under the same title if ya want to see it.
> 
> [FirePony16](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1954551/FirePony16)


End file.
